


You're the Only One I Love

by jessrine



Series: Voltage Inc Fanfics [1]
Category: My Last First Kiss (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessrine/pseuds/jessrine
Summary: You watch Ayato kiss another woman, only to be blocked by Ayato? Huh? Why is there two Ayato?





	You're the Only One I Love

Ayato’s face came into view.

“I love you,” he murmured. “Now and forever.”

He pulled in a deep breath and looked off far into the horizon. The sun was going down, highlighting the city below in an orange glow.

“Even if I cannot be with you until the end,” he murmured.

He turned back and smiled. His smile looked painful unlike the usual grins and carefree smiles he gives. His hand reached out to stroke the other woman’s cheek. She leaned into his touch, her face reflecting the pain of Ayato's smile. You could do nothing to stop them. They were in a world of their own. You feel tears rolling down your cheek.

Moving closer to the woman, Ayato’s head dipped down, his lips a mere inch from hers. Close enough for a kiss.

“I’m sorry, but please, just for tonight, will you-”

_**BEEP** _

The screen of the television went black. You turned to look for the television remote only to be greeted by the sight of Ayato hanging over the couch.

“That was close,” you hear him sigh. 

It finally clicked to you after a few seconds that Ayato had turned off the television. 

“Ayato!” you bopped him squarely on the head before snatching the remote from his hands. “I was watching that!”

You turn the TV back on and the scene had changed. Ayato on TV is now in the car - alone - heading somewhere.

“Augh, I missed the best part.”

Ayato was rubbing his head and pouted when he heard you complain. “You were crying just now,” he snapped.

“Of course I was crying! He was about to confess to his girlfriend that he has cancer and he’s leaving her to be happy!” you cried, clearly irritated with Ayato.

He stared back at you as if you had grown two heads. 

“What do you mean ‘he’? Don’t you mean _ME_?” he demanded hotly.

“What?” you snapped. “You’re you and the you in movies aren’t really YOU, you. They’re characters.”

You sniffed and pouted even as the movie continued. Ayato’s silence grew as the scenes of the movie changed. Suddenly, his arms came around you and banded across your chest.

“You’re not angry?” he whispered in your ear. A note of laughter was evident in his voice.

“No, since it’s just you acting,” you lean towards him until your cheek touches his. “But if you kissed another woman outside of work, I’ll tell Taka and Mako and Riku and even, Ichiya on you so they’ll kill you.”

Ayato laughed softly and kissed your cheek lovingly. “I love you. Now and forever.”


End file.
